Field of the Disclosure
The present specification relates to an information processing apparatus, a recording medium, and a control method.
Description of the Related Art
In a printing system to generate a print command through a series of processes performed by multiple filters, each of the filters in the printing system modifies print data according to the specific role of that filter, and then passes the modified data to a subsequent filter. Thus, print data is passed from one filter to another filter, and during this process, the print data is edited by the filters as appropriate to produce a print command. In other words, each filter processes print data passed from a preceding filter.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-282843 discloses technology in which a preview filter following a layout filter acquires print setting information for each of multiple hierarchical levels after processing of the layout filter.